Vegeta's Demolition Company
by Inion Lugh
Summary: What will Vegeta do when Bulma refuses to give him food until he gets a job?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z, am not associated with FUNimation, um...yeah, I think that covers it all.   
Author's Note: Okay, all the credit goes to my friend Astiome Debrator (I think I spelled it right). Astiome and I were talking about Vegeta (our favorite character), and we came to a realization. He has a very simple solution for dealing with any problem: blow it up. Well, Astiome thought it would be funny if he wound up blowing up buildings for some reason...and I came up with the rest of the story. Thank you Astiome for the idea! You can still write your own version of it, I'm sure it'd be very funny, too!   
Oh, yeah. Forgive me for any mistakes I make. I'm fairly new to the world of DragonBall Z, so I don't know as much about it as I'd like to. Which means that I'm prone to make many errors. If you see something wrong, please correct me on it! I might be uninformed, but I would LOVE to become informed quickly!   
Oh, and another note- the idea for Vegeta getting a job came from Chi-Chi's comment at the World Tournament that Vegeta and Goku are always late and never make any money.   
  
  
Vegeta's Demolition Company   
Vegeta awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking in his house. He dressed quickly and raced downstairs. Trunks was sitting at the table, eating and reading a comic.   
"Food, woman," he growled, taking his seat beside Trunks.   
Bulma turned, a dangerous gleam in her eye. *I'm in trouble,* Vegeta thought darkly.   
"I am so sick of you coming in every day, making demands and expecting everybody to kiss your feet and bow to the almighty-wonderful Prince of the Saiyans. I think it's time you started pulling your weight around here, Vegeta, and I don't mean by training. You have responsibilities to this family- including making money." Vegeta was about to point out that Bulma made enough money for the both of them when she snapped loudly, "I don't care how much I make, I care that you're not doing anything to even try. So we're going to make a deal. I'll give you food if you find a good job and start earning money- and I want proof of this, not just your word."   
Vegeta glared at her. "I will not forsake my training to earn money to please you, woman."   
"And I will not forsake my wonderful life to please you, Vegeta. Get out there and make some money. Then you get to eat."   
"What if I go out for food?"   
"Then you'll just wind up washing dishes, because you can't access the accounts to get money to buy the food you eat. Wouldn't that be a lovely sight? Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, washing dirty dishes."   
Vegeta glared at Bulma coldly, then stood up and walked out of the room. *She's right,* he thought darkly. *I have no way of getting any money, and knowing her, I won't be able to sneak food...and I certainly can't beg from Kakarot's family, or the family of any of his friends.* Vegeta opened the front door, walked out, and hurled an energy blast at the first tree he saw. The tree fell, completely destroyed...and Vegeta got a brilliant idea.   
~*~   
Two days later, Vegeta- starving and angry- dragged Bulma and Trunks down to one of the ugliest buildings in the city. He smirked proudly at her, then calmly pointed to a truck across the way. On the truck, in huge black letters, read, "Vegeta's Demolition Company."   
"You told me to get a job, woman, so I did."   
Bulma put a hand to her mouth. "I didn't expect you to actually get one!" she said happily, hugging him. "Oh, Vegeta, I'm so proud of you!"   
He curled his lip, but didn't shrug her off. "Today," he said calmly, "Is our first day in actual business."   
"Wow, you worked fast."   
"Dad always works fast when food's at stake," Trunks said brightly. Vegeta glared down at him, and Trunks hid behind his mother.   
"As a matter of fact, this is one job I think I'll enjoy," he growled.   
Bulma hugged him tighter. "Oh, that's so wonderful to hear!"   
He merely smiled. One of the crewmen came over and said nervously. "Uh, sir, I think it's time for us to start setting out the dynamite. After all, we are supposed to bring this building down...um...right...now."   
"We don't need dynamite," Vegeta said curtly.   
"We don't?" The worker looked incredibly confused, but realization dawned on Bulma's face.   
"Oh, Vegeta, you're not going to-" She never got to finish her sentence.   
Vegeta stepped forward and the crowd stepped away from the building. He held out his hand and fired an energy blast at the building, which crumbled in seconds, destroyed. Bulma buried her face in her hands, moaning, "Oh, no! Vegeta!"   
Trunks, who had watched with a grin on his face, burst into laughter. "Mom! Can I work for Dad?"   
Bulma glared down at him, then said sharply, "Certainly not! In fact, I think he's going to have to shut down his business-"   
"You're the one who told me to get a job," Vegeta snapped. "This is a safe and easy way to bring down old, dangerous, or just plain ugly buildings. And I actually had fun doing it." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to deny me safe fun?"   
Bulma bit her lip. *I just can't win this argument!* she told herself. *After all, I did tell him to get a job...and it's actually something safe that he enjoys doing...how often is something like this going to come up? Not very often.* She sighed. "All right, you can do this stupid job, just make sure your son doesn't wind up anywhere near it." She said the last part of her sentence with a menacing glare directed toward Vegeta, who nodded.   
"Now, woman...about dinner?"   
"Some things never change," Bulma muttered unhappily.   
Finis   
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's Demolition Company Part 2   
  
Disclaimer: Again, don't own DBZ, not affiliated with FUNimation.   
  
Author's Note: Not quite as good as the first part of Vegeta's Demolition Company, but I thought it would fun to try to write Goku a little bit. Forgive me for my mess-ups on Chi-Chi, I had thought she would be easy to write, but she really wasn't, so sorry bout her. Oh, and I think Goku might have gotten a bit OOC, too. Oh well. At least I got Vegeta right.   
  
Goku was at the table eating, Gohan next to him, also eating but reading at the same time, when Chi-Chi came into the room.   
"Hi!" Goku greeted. Gohan looked up from his book long enough to smile at his mother.   
"Guess what Bulma just told me?" she said, sitting down next to Goku.   
"Um...I dunno."   
"Vegeta got a job." Gohan looked up from his book and stared.   
"He got a what?"   
"A job," Chi-Chi said, irritated.   
Goku and Gohan exchanged a bewildered glance. "How did he manage to get a job?" Goku asked.   
"He was creative," Chi-Chi snapped. "Like you should be." She took Goku's hand and squeezed it slightly. "You know, you ought to get a job." He met her gaze and saw the fierce determination in it, and knew he had already lost the argument.   
"What's he doing for a job?" Gohan asked curiously.   
"As a matter of fact, he started his own business- a demolition company. Vegeta's Demolition Company."   
"That sounds like fun," Goku remarked. "I'll see if I can work there."   
~*~   
Goku didn't see Vegeta, however. Vegeta had left the boring work- filing papers, finding buildings to take down, and hiring new employees- to his underlings, claiming them too simple for him to do. Goku signed up for the demolition crew, despite warnings from other employees that it was the most boring job of them all. Three days after he was hired he was sent to meet the rest of the demolition crew in a nearby city.   
~*~   
Vegeta gazed at the city. He had been asked to bring down ten of the oldest buildings with his company. He grinned. This was gonna be fun.   
"Hey, Vegeta!" The Saiyan Prince spun, anger billowing in him.   
"Kakarot!" he snapped. "What are you doing here?"   
"I'm hired on the demolition team. Fun, huh?"   
Vegeta curled his lip. "Oh, wonderful." He suddenly smiled as a thought occurred to him. "As owner of this company, I hearby declare you fired."   
"You can't do that!"   
"I certainly can, I own this company!"   
"What will Chi-Chi say when I tell her you fired me? What will Bulma say when Chi-Chi tells her?"   
Vegeta froze at the thought, not at all eager to face his wife's wrath. "Fine, you can keep your stupid job. Stand back and watch a professional at work." Goku stepped back and watched Vegeta down the first building.   
"Easy enough," Goku remarked, then calmly fired an energy blast and brought down a second building.   
"Kakarot!"   
Goku grinned. "Bet I can bring down half of those faster than you can do your half."   
"You're on, Kakarot! First one back here wins." Vegeta growled, turning and quickly hurling his strongest blast at the next building. Goku followed suit, then both quickly raced off to finish their jobs.   
"Gee," one of the workers remarked. "I wish I liked my job that much."   
"Yeah," another one agreed. There was a sound of a building coming down off in the distance.   
"Wonder who's gonna win this fight," a third worker wondered.   
Suddenly, Vegeta appeared and started to laugh. Seconds later Goku appeared.   
"I beat you Kakarot, fair and square!" Vegeta laughed again. "I AM the master of demolition!"   
"Sure," Goku said, shrugging. "Whatever you say." Vegeta stopped laughing and glared at him, angry that his enemy was so calm about loosing, then decided he didn't really care and continued to rejoice that he finally beat Kakarot. 


End file.
